Padfoot's Quest
by cocoidie-18
Summary: The dangerous criminal, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. Follow him as he walks through Hogwarts and his memories, chasing revenge.
1. Remembrances

**Padfoot's Quest**

_A Sirius Series of Recollections Part 1: Remembrances _

The large black dog ran through the forest joyfully and jumped up to snap at the lower branches of a tall tree. He pranced around it once, sniffed at its base and dashed off in a random direction. The Forbidden Forest. It held many happy memories for him, but none of them were made alone. He stopped prancing around and stared at the clearing he had come across unexpectedly. He looked around quickly, deciding the coast was clear, suddenly a bedraggled man stood in his place.

"Oi! James!"

The boy with messy black hair spun to face him. "Jeez, Sirius! You could have given me a heart attack. Don't _do_ that!"

Sirius just grinned. "Just the reaction I was going for."

"What are you doing out here?"

This time both boys jumped and rounded on the short mousy boy that had followed Sirius.

"Peter Pettigrew, you weaselly little sneak! Did you follow me?"

James and Sirius advanced on him and Peter shrank back. "Come on guys, don't be like that. I won't tell anyone I promise." He gave a shrill nervous laugh but kept backing away as Sirius and James kept advancing. "I-I just thought that maybe… maybe you were going to pull a prank on the Slytherins. If you are…" Peter's nervousness faded slightly and his eyes hardened as he asked, "Can I help?"

Peter was small and not the most talented wizard in their year. The Slytherins seemed to think this made him the perfect target. James and Sirius stopped advancing and looked at each other. Sirius grinned first.

"A man after my own heart," he said approvingly throwing an arm around Peter's shoulders and squeezing slightly.

Sirius placed a hand on one of the trees and stroked it gently. A lot of firsts had happened here, other than befriending Peter.

"Sirius!"

A hand clamped on Sirius' shoulder and he turned casually. "Yes, James?"

"Dammit!" James seemed to consider hitting him but instead said, "Why can't I ever scare you, you bastard!"

Sirius laughed and clapped James on the back. "You try too hard."

"You sound like little old ladies," said the last of their group as he joined them.

"Watch it Peter. Unless you want a repeat of our defence lesson."

Peter muttered something that sounded like, "Umm sorry mate." but could have been, "Just you wait."

"Who was your partner again, James?"

"That Lupin boy."

Sirius grimaced in sympathy and James laughed and shoved him. "He isn't that bad. Just because you don't know how to read."

"I do so! I even own a book!" Sirius said feigning offence.

" 'My First Spellbook' doesn't count, Sirius."

Sirius clutched his heart. "Ouch. Touché, James."

"Seriously. I got to speaking with him, he's really smart. He told me about some theory he has about charms… we could use someone with his sort of creativity. Bend him to our evil ways!" James gave his attempt at a sinister laugh, which made the other two crack up.

"I doubt it James. He seems like prefect material to me," Sirius said once he was slightly more sober.

"Exactly. Imagine what we could do with a prefect on side?"

"What do you think Peter?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't know. If you tell him anything that we have planned he'll probably go straight to a teacher."

"There you go. Two against one. The future prefect is out."

A sound caught Sirius' attention and he threw up his head staring around wildly through his matted hair but it was just a rabbit or something. Their next attack on the Slytherins had changed his mind about Remus. He smiled slightly at the memory. Usually he was the smooth talking one.

"Put it there."

"No! The splatter effect would be better here."

"What if we…"

"No!" James and Sirius hissed at Peter, at least agreeing on something.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

The three boys turned to face Remus Lupin, who stood with a book under his arm and his eyebrows raised.

"Hello Remus," James said cheerfully and stepped forward to steer Remus somewhere where he couldn't see the 'project' they were working on. "Isn't it a bit late for an upstanding student such as yourself to be wondering around all alone?"

"_I_ haven't been caught yet." Remus retorted, grinning at James' frown.

"Well listen, since you're here, perhaps you could help us with a little problem we're having." James ignored Sirius' horrified and animated attempts to persuade him to shut up.

"I don't think so James…"

"Oh come on! It's just going to affect the Slytherins, I promise. I'm sure you've heard some of those horrible speculations they have been making about your sickliness. You know, to do with dysentery and-"

"I've heard," Remus replied coolly.

"Don't you want to get back at them?"

"No. What good would that do? It won't prove anything."

"It'll make you feel better."

"I said no, Potter."

James placed his hands on Remus' shoulders and gave him a gentle shake. "Think about it. If not for revenge what about to test those theories you were so passionate about in Defence Against the Dark Arts?"

"What? How?"

"Come on Remus. Concealment and locator spells? You can't think of anything?"

Remus' expression turned thoughtful. A corner of his mouth rose slowly. "That dung bomb would work best placed here." He pointed to a spot on the ceiling. "Gravity will do the rest."

This time Sirius didn't hear anything but it was a spreading feeling of dread that alerted him. He transformed just as two Dementors entered the clearing. Their heads swayed from side to side as they scanned the area but he went unnoticed as a dog.

He moved off, heading towards a certain tree. He couldn't resist passing close by one of the Dementors and tugging on its robe as he passed. It whipped around but he was already bounding off giving a bark that sounded a lot like a laugh. He was free.


	2. Cry Wolf

_  
A Sirius Series of Recollections Part 2: Cry Wolf_

For the last few days Sirius had been impatiently waiting and watching for an opportunity but none was forth coming. When he wasn't at the school in his dog form he spent his time in the Shrieking Shack and a cave not far from Hogsmeade. He entered the shack, returning from the school. He had just discovered Remus was there. It left an ache of deepest longing to see his old friend but he couldn't. He hadn't trusted Remus then and Remus wouldn't trust him now. He found himself thinking back to his Hogwarts days yet again. To the fateful night they had discovered Remus' secret.

"Where's Remus?" Peter asked, finally noticing there were only three of them sitting by the fireplace.

"He said he wasn't feeling very well and went down to the hospital wing," Sirius supplied not moving from his lounging position as he stared into the crackling fire.

"Poor Remus," James said.

Sirius grunted while Peter nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps we could go see him. I'm sure he'd like the company…" James' eye strayed to a nearby table and he got up and crossed to it, picking something up. "Hey this is the book he was reading!"

Sirius sat up. "Are you sure? Why wouldn't he take it? He can't survive without a book to read!" Sirius couldn't help it. He thought he was hilarious.

"He probably forgot it. Let's take it to him. Curfew is in five minutes."

The three boys looked at each other with a grin and all said at the same time, "Plenty of time."

That close to curfew the corridors were all deserted. Peter, his eyes darting around everywhere as usual, saw movement outside. He stopped and went to look. Sirius and James turned to him impatiently.

"Isn't that… what's her name, the hospital witch?"

James and Sirius hurried to the window shoving Peter out of the way. "Yes," James said. "And that's Remus and… Professor Dumbledore?"

"What?" Sirius pushed James away from the window so he could get a better look. "You're right. I wonder what they're doing?"

"You tell me," James retorted, annoyed.

"Let's follow them," Peter suggested practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

The three boys broke into a run and raced each other to the Entrance Hall. Remembering they were supposed to be up in Gryffindor Tower, they took a shortcut that they had found in their late night explorations and managed to avoid patrolling teachers and prefects. Once, when they stopped suddenly, Sirius thought he heard steps behind them but when they weren't discovered, it was shrugged off.

They slipped outside and paused on the steps.

"They were going in this direction."

James pointed and they took off again. They dived into some bushes, amazed they weren't seen when they saw movement under the Whomping Willow. Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore were standing under its unusually motionless branches.

"Dumbledore has his hand on that knot. See?" Sirius asked.

"Yes…" James said squinting.

Madame Pomfrey moved out from under the tree and stood out of its reach waiting for Dumbledore. Dumbledore pulled out his wand muttered something and pressed it to the knot. It stayed there. He joined Madame Pomfrey and held out his hand. His wand shot into it and the tree immediately shook itself and lashed out but of course only hit air.

The boys made sure they were well hidden as the two adults came towards them. They walked past without pausing. Once they were gone, Sirius, James and Peter approached the tree.

"See if you can reach that knot, Peter," Sirius said.

"What me?" Peter squeaked.

"Yes you. You're the smallest and fastest. Probably from all that running away from Slytherins you do."

"I don't run away! I-I just retreat until I'm… prepared to counter attack.."

"Of course, Peter." James nodded in agreement.

When Peter, full of determination darted forward, James shook his head at Sirius and imitated Peter running away, scared. Sirius laughed but they were both impressed when the tree suddenly froze. They ducked under branches and headed for the trunk.

They found Peter.

"There's a tunnel," he panted.

"That must be where Remus is."

Sirius and James entered the tunnel followed closely by Peter. It didn't take them long to reach the end and to find themselves in a rundown house. The full moon shone through a window. A snarl and a crash drew their attention to the ceiling and then the stairs leading to the next floor.

"What was that?" Peter breathed down James's neck.

After waving him back irritably, James shrugged. "Let's check it out."

They headed up the stairs. They came to a door. It shook under a heavy blow and the three of them jumped in fright. It went suddenly quiet. James reached for the door handle and Sirius leaned closer, his head under James's as he slowly turned the handle. Peter pushed forward so he could look under Sirius and the door opened a crack.

The three of them recoiled in horror and the door swung open wider. The werewolf snarled and James threw himself forward against the door and closed it against the werewolf as it launched itself at the door again. It crashed against it. The door held but it wouldn't for much longer.

"Run!" James yelled. "I'll hold it until you're clear!"

"I-I'll do it. I'm faster remember," Peter offered leaning against the door.

"No! You need to hold the knot so we can get out!" James shoved Peter away and Peter nodded and dashed off down the stairs.

"James…" Sirius started to say but James cut him off.

"I'll make it! I'll close all the doors that are between us to slow it down. Get out of here now! As soon as you're down the stairs I'll follow!"

It was a terrifying flight but they were lucky. It took Remus longer than they had thought to get past the first door and he gave up when the second door didn't give after a couple of tries. Returning to attacking himself.

The days that had followed, Sirius wasn't proud of. He realised he was leaning against the wall staring up the stairs to that room that had almost ended everything. After that night they had, to be brutally honest, abandoned Remus. They couldn't deal with the knowledge that their friend was a werewolf. The best they could manage was to just keep his secret. It hurt Remus but he never learned why they had avoided him for those few days, of which Sirius was immensely grateful.

"Sirius! What'd I miss?" Remus asked cheerfully.

"Nothing." Sirius avoided looking at Remus. "I have to go and… do something," he added lamely leaving the common room and heading upstairs to warn James and Peter that the werewolf was back.

Remus had followed him and, receiving the same treatment from the other two, he had isolated himself, spending as much time as possible in the library. Except during class of course. In class, he took to sitting with Lily and her friends. She couldn't stand James and Siruis for some reason but she seemed to like Remus. People commented on this but no one would ever know what had come between them.

One night in the common room, Lily could take it no longer. Her teeth clenched in anger she advanced on the three of them.

"I need to talk to you," she growled looking straight at James.

Without shifting her gaze she grabbed Peter's sweater as he rose to leave. "_All_ of you. _In_ private. _Now_."

She was scary. They didn't argue, not even Sirius. They followed her out of the tower and into the first empty classroom they came across. Once the door was closed Lily turned on them.

"You bloody bastards! He is your friend! I don't know what's happened but Remus is miserable.He's the same person you befriended and you just abandoned him. What kind of Gryffindors are you? What kind of _friends_? Perhaps you should ask to be transferred into Slytherin! That is where your kind of behaviour usually comes from." She finished her ranting and breathing hard, she glared around at the three of them.

Her words hit Sirius hard. She was right. They were acting like _Slytherins_. In the short time they had known Remus he had come to really like him. They weren't as close as he and James but still… being a werewolf doesn't change who he is. It shouldn't anyway. Sirius had never felt so disgusted with himself in his life. Not until he traded places with Wormtail as Secret Keeper.

James looked just as upset as Sirius felt. But then he opened his mouth. "What about your boyfriend? Snivellus is a Slytherin."

"Don't call him that! He is my friend, not my boyfriend. As for you, I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole."

"I don't know what that means but the feelings mutual."

A door banged open in a draught pulling Sirius from the past. He almost expected to hear their voices coming down the stairs his memories were so vivid. He sighed sadly. Never again. Maybe if they had accepted Remus as he was from the start, maybe they would have trusted him. Maybe they would have seen the true traitor. But there were too many maybes and what ifs. Sirius had already had twelve years with nothing else for company and it hadn't changed anything. Not for him, Remus or James. And especially not for Harry.

* * *

_A/N: Thinking about how I see the Marauders, I found this a very likely reaction to finding out what Remus is. Particularly in such an abrupt way. J.K. Rowling insinuates that James and Sirius figured it out on their own but that is what Remus believes happened. _

_Please review and let me know what you think._


	3. Unlikely Allies

_**Chapter 3:** Unlikely Allies_

A week later, Sirius met a strange orange cat. He couldn't explain it, but he had sensed that it somehow knew he wasn't just a dog. He had seen it on his next visit to the grounds with Harry's friend and some possibilities seemed to open up. It had taken him the rest of the week to bribe Crookshanks into trusting him. It was frustrating, but eventually he had managed to convey to the cat what he wanted. Crookshanks had given a deep, rumbling growl, and rubbed against Sirius's legs, convincing him that the cat didn't like the stinking rat either.

From then on every second or third night Crookshanks would find Sirius and keep him company for the night, as if to make up for not bringing him Wormtail. It was nice to have company after twelve years alone, even the company of a cat.

That morning, Sirius had managed to get his paws on the last issue of the Daily Prophet, and the date surprised him. He had obviously lost track of time again because he had thought it was the start of October, but the date on the Prophet was the 30th, which meant that the next night was Halloween. The whole school, students and teachers, would be at the feast. It would be the perfect chance to sneak in and retrieve the traitor himself.

By the time Sirius got to the castle the feast had started. Cautiously, he approached a window of the Great Hall. His eyes were drawn immediately to Harry. From this distance it was like he was seeing James again. As he stood there, a Halloween floated in his memory, his fifth year at Hogwarts…

* * *

"Engorgio." James squinted at his handiwork.

"Do you think it's big enough?" Sirius asked

"Any bigger and it won't stand up," Remus observed as it teetered slightly.

"It's not going to stand up! We want it to drop from the ceiling as people come in."

"Hmm." Remus sounded unconvinced. "Let's test it."

"Okay. Peter, go out the portrait and come in when we tell you."

"Alright Sirius!"

Peter hurried out while the other three got it into position.

"Alright Peter!" James called once they had stepped back to watch.

Peter came in and the giant spider dropped, bouncing unrealistically. Peter hadn't even flinched. They had borrowed the spider from a Muggleborn boy in their year. When they had started it was a small rubber spider. Now it was the size of a large dog.

"Well that isn't going to work," Sirius said disappointed.

Remus smiled. "Now for my idea."

"Are we going to the feast soon?"

"And miss all the excitement? Of course not Peter! We'll go down to the kitchens later." As Sirius was saying this, Remus had been explaining something to James.

James's face broke into a grin. "Brilliant! Oh you're evil."

They had only just finished the spider in time. The four of them sat like a panel of judges near the fire, their chairs lined up facing the entrance, as the first few students arrived in the common room.

The first group were some third year boys. After their initial shock, they laughed and clustered around behind the marauders' chairs. Overtime the group, of boys and girls, in the common room grew larger. They as laughed at the growing number of girls and even a couple of boys outside afraid to come in.

Then Lily arrived. She didn't seem to notice the unusual number of girls in the corridor; she was busy talking to her friends. Without pausing in her story, she gave the fat lady the password and stepped inside. Still walking and talking, it wasn't until one of her friends grabbed her arm that she saw the spider. It was crawling towards her, following her movements.

She didn't stop to look closer but pulled out her wand. "Reducto!"

Everyone in the room was showered in bits of rubber.

"Aww," the group near the fire groaned in disappointment and began to disperse as those outside, who had seen what had happened through the open portrait hole, started to file in, looks of relief on their faces.

"Sorry Brad, looks like your spider's dead," Sirius said in commiseration, placing a hand on the shoulder of the boy standing next to his chair.

"Charlie, nooo!!"

"Charlie?"

Brad shrugged with an embarrassed grin. "It was the first name that came to my head."

Lily strode forward, scowling. "I should have known that thing was another of your stupid pranks."

"Wait," Sirius grabbed James's arm as if he needed support. "Do you mean to say you-" Sirius and James grinned at each other. "You thought it was real?"

Sirius and James broke into exaggerated howls of laughter. Peter and most of the other boys joined in.

Lily's scowl grew darker. "Grow up," she snapped, whirling around and heading up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

* * *

Sirius shook himself. That Halloween they had pulled other pranks including one on Snape, one that, if perhaps they had never done it, he wouldn't have been so determined to learn their secrets. But that didn't matter now. He was running out of time, he had to get to Gryffindor Tower.

He easily got into the castle. There was a deep longing in his chest as he stood for a moment listening to the sounds of merriment coming from the Great Hall. He was pleased to discover that after so long away and twelve years in Azkaban he could still remember every secret passage he and his friends had explored at school. So he was soon standing in a very familiar corridor looking up at a portrait of a fat lady.

"Well, still looking as radiant as ever I see."

The fat lady turned and her eyes widened when they came to rest on him. "Black!" she squeaked.

Sirius bowed. "I'll just nip inside and grab a bit of trash that's lying around."

"What? No! I mean, Password?"

"Let me in, he's in there. He's there I know he is! I'm so close."

"Password?"

"Look you stupid smudge of paint, let me in!"

"How dare you! No one enters without the password. Do you have it?" the fat lady asked icily. Despite the tremor in her voice Sirius could detect a hint of irony in her tone.

"Just let me in, he's there let me in! Let me in, let me in or I swear…" Sirius pulled out a knife. "I'll cut my way in!"

"P-password?" the fat lady demanded bravely and shrieked when Sirius lunged with his knife. Her hand shot to her cheek where the knife had nicked her. She fled as Sirius slashed the portrait again. Again and again he cut into the canvas. He drove the knife in to the hilt but he couldn't make the slit any wider than about five centimetres. He yanked the knife out and thrust two fingers in but as he knew very well the canvas had not been penetrated. He threw the knife at the empty portrait in frustration and it bounced off, skidding off down the corridor a couple of metres. He heard raised voices getting closer fast. The feast had ended. He stared at the portal to the Gryffindor common room a moment longer, his frustration felt almost unbearable. So close.

"I'll be seeing you, Peter," he whispered fiercely. The happy noisy students were very close now. Whirling away, he stalked down the corridor, scooping up his knife without hardly pausing and disappeared behind a tapestry.


	4. Memorable Memory

_Memorable Memory _

Another frustrating week went by but even in the forest Sirius had caught a whiff of excitement in the air. The first game of Quidditch was approaching. Sirius remembered from his school years that the first match was usually Gryffindor versus Slytherin. He had also heard that young Harry was on the team. He didn't even consider not going.

As the time for the match approached Sirius felt his own excitement grow. Was Harry as good a chaser as his father? James had been the best in his time so Harry must have followed in his footsteps; he was so like his father. Sirius had learned many things since escaping Azkaban, not the least of which was the great things Harry had already done. Facing Voldemort and surviving in his first year, slaying a basilisk just last year, he clearly had his father's bravery and his mother's quick mind. Harry was the best of both of them. Another memory rose in his mind, one he guiltily treasured for James would have killed him if he had known he was there.

* * *

"Hey Evans! Are you ok?" James called when she came in from her talk with Snape.

"Trouble in paradise?" Sirius asked with a grin, turning to James for support.

"Shut up, Sirius!" James got up and followed Lily, ignoring Sirius's shock.

Something made Sirius fetch James's invisibility cloak and go after them, he was determined to find out what was going on.

James caught Lily's arm as she tried to flee up to the girl's dormitory and drew her back out of the portrait, making sure that Snape was gone before leading her to the closest door in the corridor and entering the room.

Lily wouldn't look at him. "What do you want Potter? I thought you needed an audience when you ridiculed someone," she said quietly, her downcast eyes missed the pained expression her words caused.

"No," he winced as she moved to push past him. Grabbing her arms he added quickly, "I mean I don't want to ridicule you… Lily."

She looked up at the curious way he said her name, a slight frown on her face. "What do you want Potter?" she repeated less harshly than before.

"I- are you ok?"

Lily searched his eyes with hers but could see nothing but an honest sincerity she never thought to find. "My best friend called me something I would never call my worst enemy. What do you think?" her words were angry but her tone was sad, her shoulders sagged and she bowed her head.

"Best friend, hey?"

Now Lily was angry. She jabbed him in the chest as she replied, "Yes, he was my best and closest friend and it is your fault!"

James resisted the urge to ask about the past tense she used and forced himself to lie as sincerely as possible. "I know, I'm sorry."

Lily snorted in wry amusement. "No you're not, but- …what do you want?"

"I know I act a bit stupid at times and I let Sirius talk me into doing stupid things," Sirius's involuntary snort almost gave him away. Most of their schemes were cooked up by James. "but Lily, perhaps Sniv- Severus," James reluctantly corrected himself, "was different to the other scum-sucking Slytherins but look at who he associates with now. What he said today just proves he isn't your friend anymore, he's changed."

"Why are you saying this? You've always hated Severus," Lily asked, picking up on something James was trying to avoid.

"Well, I mean it- truthfully? Because I have gotten to know you, and I- forget it."

"What?" Lily persisted.

"I respect your judgement, okay? Your smart and resourceful and kind and generous and beautiful so there must be more to Snape than we- than I, thought."

"What did you say?"

"There must be more to-"

"No," Lily interrupted erasing Snape from his mind with a wave of her hand. "Before that."

"You, you're smart?"

Lily gave a laugh, "That wasn't it."

James moved closer. "Resourceful?"

Lily looked up at him, "Yes, but not the answer I'm looking for."

"Generous?" James asked bending his knees slightly so his face was inches from hers.

She stepped back from him with a mischievous glint in her eye, "am I?"

"Kind?"

Lily stepped forward again. "Close," she whispered.

James slowly leaned closer, his lips brushed hers as he finally asked, "the most beautiful girl in the world?"

"Better than Janice?"

James jerked back as if stung.

"Or Amanda? Or-"

"Stop it, Lily." To her and Sirius's shock there were tears in his eyes. "There's never been anyone else."

"Right," Lily scoffed.

"They were all attempts to replace you," he ignored her angry expression, "because I knew I'd never have a chance, because you hate me."

James spun to leave but Lily was faster, getting between him and the door, her face flushed with anger. "Hate you James? I don't know you. You hide behind your arrogance and false bravado and then, out of nowhere, you're suddenly this sensitive and caring person I didn't know existed, then you're back to arrogant James trying to jump down my throat. I don't know you."

James looked pathetic, defeated. It scared Sirius.

"And now you assume I don't want to."

James looked up at Lily the hope in his eyes made Sirius never want to fall in love, not if it made you that vulnerable. He was also confused and a little angry. James had never told him how deeply he cared for Lily, Sirius had just assumed it was a crush. That he wanted Lily because he couldn't have her, but this was way more than that.

"Meet me in the library after lunch."

James made a face but Lily insisted, "If you want to get to know me, you are going to study with me."

"Study? I don't study."

"My future is too important to me to give up my hard work on the chance that we might go on a couple of dates, no matter how handsome you are." Lily slipped out the door and was gone before James could reply.

* * *

James had actually started to spend time in the library. It lasted two days before Lily broke, agreeing to go with him to Hogsmeade if he would stop coming to the library with her. She had said something like, 'study means actually picking up a book James, not staring at me and asking stupid and irrelevant questions.'

Sirius smiled as he remembered how glad he had been that James wasn't going to the library anymore. His smile grew wider as he remembered how short that lasted. For about a month after that every sentence that came out of James's mouth seemed to start with Lily. Either Sirius got used to it or James stopped doing it after Remus, unable to take it anymore, blew up, he wasn't sure. That had surprised everyone, that Remus had been the first to crack, but… the sound of a whistle blowing in the distance distracted Sirius. The game had started and he wasn't there. Sirius the man disappeared and large dog bounded out of the clearing, running towards the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

A/N: I had planned to have the quidditch match in this chapter but the confrontation between Lily and James took over. I'm not real happy with it, I think it's just because it isn't what I planned for this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
